Their Secret
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Hinata would never tell their secret. And neither would he.


Hinata gasped as she was roughly pushed up against a tree, the bark pressing firmly in her back. Her body flushed as rough hands pressed into her hips, pinning her to the tree. She shuddered.

"You're late." He whispered roughly into her neck, inhaling deeply, making her shudder. He drags his face up her neck, his nose lightly grazing her cheek before bright blue eyes pierced her pale orbs, making her legs jelly. "A meeting with Inuzuka?" his lips brushed against her neck.

"Kiba stopped by. We have a mission in the morning." She all but moaned. Even now she surprised herself with her lack of stuttering. If it was anyone else, dragging their nose against her jaw line, making her insides squirm in warmth, she would be a mess.

But when Naruto was like this…

He smirked against her neck. "Does he know?" Naruto pressed his hips against hers, her legs, quickly wrapping around waist. "Does he know that sweet, innocent, bashful, Hinata-chan is out here? In the forest, in the middle of the night?" he nipped her chin, his calloused hands moving up her sides, lazily brushing against her breast. She tightened her legs around his middle, making him choke before looking at her with those beautiful eyes. They flashed red; Hinata almost missed it before he kissed her hard.

She moaned into his mouth, hands coming up to his neck, fisting his hair.

_Did they know?_

_Did her father know that precious, delicate, weak, little Hinata was sneaking out at odd hours of the night to rendezvous with Konoha's potentially most dangerous man? _

_She shuddered, not from the thought of her father, or teammates seeing her like this-pinned to a tree and ripping Naruto's jacket off his shoulders- but from the bump in his pants, grinding into her._

_When she was younger, she fantasized-dreamed about Naruto. Holding his hand as they walked to Ichiraku's. His playful smile as he kissed her on the cheek. Him bringing her flowers._

_But she should have known better._

The sound of a zipper made her eyes open as Naruto pulled back, kissing down her neck as he shucked her jacket off. He smirked. "I hope you're father doesn't know Hinata-chan is running around Konoha without a bra."

The bulge in his pants twitched against her. He pulled her off the tree as the garment fell to the ground, his hands cupping her free breast through her fish net, thumb brushing over the nipple, making her fall against him.

_But as she got older, so did the fantasies. _

_She had been training with her team-it was a hot summer day and she had shed most of her layers. Her hair was pulled back off her shoulders as she blocked a blow from Kiba._

_Team Kakashi came to claim the grounds. As Kurenai apologized for running over their time, Hinata couldn't help but notice Naruto, staring at her-looking like a beast ready to capture his prey. _

_His eyes flickered red._

_Nights after that her dreams-fantasies-were plagued with Naruto. Not holding her hand, but pushing her against the wall, claiming her, needing her._

_At night she pleasured herself to the thought of this dangerous Naruto blurring the lines between pain and pleasure as he made her his-only his. She moaned his name, goose bumps on her skin because she _knew_ he was watching._

_One morning, a frog sat on her bed with a message to meet him in the forest that night._

_She waited in a small clearing, knowing he would easily find her. The sound of a twig snapping made her turn, her face reddening. "I got your-." He had closed the distance between them before she could blink, his lips smashing against her as he pulled her flush against him, moaning as he ripped her shirt. She gasped, breaking the kiss, looking at him with half lidded eyes. _

_He growled, smirking with flashing red eyes. A ripple of pleasure coursed through her as he chuckled, claiming her lips once again._

_It wasn't like either of them. Naruto wasn't the dominant type and Hinata wasn't assertive. She is the 'delicate flower.' But Hinata isn't delicate. She is a strong woman, a strong Kunoichi. And he knew it. Her days of passing out at the sight of Naruto were gone as the nights of tongues battling for dominance began._

She swallowed thickly. "What would be the point if you were just going to rip it off?" She felt his hands, moving from her breast, slowly down her hips. Down her thighs. His hands moved to the small of her back, grabbing the fishnet shirt and pulling it over her head. Her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked hard, pulling it over his head so their chest pressed against each other.

His skin burned as she ran her fingers down his back. She breathed his name before he kissed her slower, his hands resting on her hips, squeezing tightly.

_It was always the same. A frog messenger sitting on her bed with the time they would meet. Hinata would tremble in anticipation, mind not being able to focus on anything else. Her family would never approve of Naruto-scarred, but perfect Naruto. It made their encounters all the better._

He smirked against her lips, "Why the pants?" he murmured huskily.

"Sor-" he kissed her lazily before she could finish.

"I could always just cut a hole-"

Before her feet could hit the forest floor, her pants and panties were down. Gingerly stepping out, she crossed her arms, pushing her breast up, giving him her own sly smirk.

_He was one of the most dangerous Shinobi. A sage and the jinchuriki and so much more. But she held this power over him. The same power he held over her for so many years. _

He watches her, drinking up her milky white skin. His eyes darken, his hands shaking slightly. He wants to speak but with a flash of red in his eyes, he pounces on her again. His warm hands sending chills down her spine as he pins her to the tree again, dropping his own pants and hands cupping her face. He shakes his head at her, eyes wide with wonderment. He wants to speak-his mouth opens then closes and he kisses her deeply, a leg going between hers. She grinds into him, making him growl.

"Do they know your mine?" his voice is dark and perhaps frightening to others-it's not Naruto's usual voice. It's the voice he uses in battle-his whole concentration, his whole being, on her. "Do they know how you come for me?" he grabs her ass and pulls her to him, his length against her heat. His eyes were red, but she wasn't afraid. She felt his emotions oozing out. "Do they know only I-"

She shuts him up with a kiss.

He makes her freeze with his finger circling lazily around her clit. Her head rolls back against the tree, her hips pushing into his.

He grins. "You're so beautiful." He breathes against her chest before he adjusts himself and dives deep, filling her to the hilt. Pleasure shoots through her as his hands grip her hips tightly. Slowly he pulls out before slamming hard into her again. She moans loudly, her hands gripping his shoulders. He bends down and licks a nipple, making her shudder and squeeze. He slowly increases his speed, making her squirm above him. He pushes her farther against the tree, her hands clawing against his back. He hisses and kisses her neck roughly.

Soon he's pounding into her, keeping her hips still and she's leaning on him, lost in the pleasure and the feel of Naruto inside her and against her.

And her vision explodes as pleasure greater than any other pulses from her head to her toes.

She calls his name as her head lazily falls into the crook of his neck.

He laughs.

III

Hinata looks at herself in the mirror. Her pearly white skin marred with marks from the night before. It's always the same. He will call for her again when the marks fade so he can make new ones.

And she'll never tell. It's their secret. Her brashness, his dominance. She hears the other girls say how they think he'd be a sensual lover. Gentle and caring.

She smirks into the mirror as she hears Akamaru let out a howl of arrival.

She quickly puts on bra and panties, her fishnet and then hoodie. She looks down at her hips, marred and bruised from his grip. She smiles, body flushing at the memory before pulling her pants to her waist, heading to meet her team.

III

This time, it's Team Kurenai that interrupts Team Kakashi.

Sakura is healing Naruto of some nasty cuts and bruises. They are sitting on the ground and his shirt is pooled at his feet.

Sakura is gaping at his back, making Kiba rush to see. It had eight deep claw marks on his back, going from the middle to his shoulders.

"Good God man! Were you attacked by a mountain lion?!" Naruto shrugs, looking over to Hinata, his fox like smirk playing on his lips.

_And he'll never tell._

III

AN: This is the Naruhina that I like…Hinata's rebellion against her proper clan family and Naruto letting lose the Kyuubi.

And it's hard to find this kind of stuff. :D So I wrote it myself!


End file.
